


Please

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, and doesn't have enough aftercare, but anyway, but it's okay patrick wants it, d/s but not really?, i just dont know if want this on main, not part of a collection, or emotions, so much spanking, this is wildly unrealstic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patrick wants to be spanked for his birthday
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, not proofed, sorry in advance.

David wakes up to the smell of coffee, and smiles.

He opens his eyes to find a very naked Patrick kneeling by the bed—which is a surprise. David knows this is about Patrick wanting to get spanked everyday this week before work, it was the only thing he asked for his birthday. David blew him for almost a half hour on Friday after he asked, and David promised if Patrick could manage not to come, and didn’t come once the whole weekend, David would give him what he needed.

“Good morning, can I have my phone please?” Patrick must be desperate to show how good he can be for David if he was already kneeling, and David loves to make Patrick wait when he's desperate. David scrolled on his phone for a few minutes, sitting up eventually to sip on his coffee.

He peeked over, to see Patrick watching him with such longing David almost cracked, but then Patrick’s eye flicked back down to the floor and the sight of his normally bossy husband submitting was too good to rush.

By the time David was done with his coffee, Patrick was half hard. David swung his legs out of bed, sitting on the edge, so Patrick was between them. David reached over and slowly dragged one finger down Patrick’s cock.

“Very good. Go ahead ask me.”

Patrick took a deep breath, eyes on the floor, pink appearing in his cheeks. “Can you please spank me before work this week?”

“Why?”

“It’s what I want for my birthday.”

David tilted Patrick’s chin up, so they were gazing at each. David waited.

“I want—to start the day being reminded I’m yours.”

David licked his lips and took a breath. That was—not what he expected. “You are mine.” David whispered leaning forward and kissing Patrick gently.

“Did you earn it?” David asks.

“Yes, I haven’t come since Friday, just like you told me.”

“Good boy. Tell me the rules then.”

“I pick a number today to receive each day.” David raises an eyebrow at Patrick.

“Twelve. But on my birthday I want 34.” Patrick answers instantly, clearly he’s been thinking about it. “And each day I get to pick what I get spanked with.”

“34 is a lot. You might not be allowed to come on your birthday.”

“I know.”

“Okay, continue.”

“I can safeword out if I need to. At lunch, you will close the store and give me the option to decide if I want to take the remainder there. If I do, I only have to take half. If I don’t, we will try again when we get home. If I safeword again, you will try again before bed.”

“What else?”

“There’s no punishment for needing to use my safeword.”

“And what happens if you take all twelve?”

“You let me come, however I want.”

David grins. “I will, I'll make you come so hard every time you’re good and take all twelve. Let’s begin.”

“The paddle. Please.”

“Go get it.” David watches as Patrick crawls across the room, and fuck. Patrick pulls the paddle out and walks back across the room. He hands it over to David.

“Go get the towel too, I can’t have you making a mess of my pajamas.”

Patrick whimpers and blushes furiously, but also needs to grab the base of his cock to get himself under control. He takes a few deep breaths before heading to the bathroom.

“I liked watching you crawl.” David calls out and Patrick falls to his hands and knees with a thud. Patrick’s ass is round and smooth and pale, and David can’t wait to mark him up this week.

Patrick returns and lays the towel across David’s lap. David can’t help but smile, Patrick picked an old towel that’s a little rough. Patrick is breathing hard already and David thinks about making him wait more but they really can’t open the store late today, they have vendors coming by with deliveries.

“Across my lap. I’m going to warm you up with six from my hand, then you’ll count.”

“Please, David, I need it.” Patrick pinks up beautifully after a not very hard six. David lands a very hard smack with the paddle and Patrick gasps out one. By twelve, Patrick is practically humping David’s lap, his ass a lovely red.

David runs a hand gently over Patrick’s hot skin. “How do you want to come?”

“Keep spanking me until I come.”

“Patrick—that’s. Are you sure? Your birthday isn’t until Saturday.”

“David. Just fucking spank me.”

Ah, that’s the Patrick David knows and loves, bossy even in his submission. David lands a sharp smack on Patrick’s ass. “Ask nicely.”

“David, will you spank me until I come?” David waits. “Please. Please spank me until I come.”

“Paddle or hand?”

“Paddle.”

David lands eight hard spanks right in the middle of Patrick’s red ass, until Patrick’s coming with a sob across his lap.

“Ssh, ssh, you were so good, you were perfect.” David rubs his hand over Patrick’s back gentling him through the aftershocks. “I’m going to put some cream on you, and then I’m going to shower okay.”

“Okay, David.” David expected Patrick to sound a little spaced out, but his voice is happy and clear.

///

David wakes up to their earlier-than-usual-alarm, snuggled into Patrick’s chest. He presses a sleepy trail of kisses up to Patrick’s mouth, kissing him awake.

“Good morning,” Patrick smiles into the kiss.

“Why do you go make me coffee and think about what you want to be spanked with today?”

David scrolls on his phone until Patrick returns with his coffee. “Thank you.” He takes a sip and it’s perfect. “Strip. And then go ahead and get what you want to be hit with.”

Patrick ducks his head and David wants to pull him onto the bed and cover him with kisses. Patrick starts to walk over to where they keep the toys and then pauses and looks at David. “Is this—”

“Do you want me to tell you crawl?” David isn’t sure what Patrick needs here and doesn’t want to push this too far.

“Not today.” Patrick admits softly. David files that away for later, they can talk about that on the way to work.

“Okay, honey.” David watches as Patrick walks across the room. His ass is pretty red still from yesterday and David’s not sure how much more Patrick can take.

He turns around with the flogger, which is brilliant, the sharp stings won’t add much bruising to Patrick’s already tender ass.

David smiles. “Okay, hands and knees at the edge of the bed then.”

David lands a few on Patrick’s sit spot, but then two in rapid succession right on the reddest part of Patrick’s ass. Patrick wanted this, and David isn’t going to make it easy for him.

“Red.” Patrick gasps.

“That’s good, so good. Letting me know it’s too much.” David gets on the bed with Patrick, holding him for a few minutes, before they both get ready for work.

Patrick sets the non-descript flogger case on the backseat before getting into the car. Patrick winces as he gets behind the wheel and David wonders if he should have told Patrick no to the extra spanking yesterday. But Patrick was allowed to pick, and David wanted to give him what he wanted.

“So tell me more about the crawling.”

Patrick slams on the brakes midway down their driveway. “Right now?”

David shrugs. “Sure why not?”

“Jesus.” Patrick backs them out of the driveway and David waits.

“I just. It was good yesterday. I wouldn’t want that all the time”

“So if I wake up and you’re kneeling naked by the bed, I should assume you want me to take complete charge of your body?”

“I—fuck. Yes.”

David nods. “Okay, I can work with that.”

A few hours later, David sees its nearly one. “Why don’t you call in our lunch order and then pull your pants down and bend over the desk?”

Patrick’s eyes go wide but then he nods and heads behind the curtain.

David waits until Patrick hangs up before locking the door.

The sight of Patrick bent over his desk, red ass waiting for David is gorgeous.

“You took six this morning. If you can take three here, you’ll be done for the day. Otherwise, we’ll finish tonight. Sound good?”

“Yes please.”

David brings the flogger down, decisively once, twice, three times and then he’s pulling Patrick into his arms. “How do you want to come?”

“Suck me?” Patrick asks as if David would deny him anything. David drops to his knees, choking on Patrick’s cock and jerking himself off, until they’re coming.

///

Wednesday, Patrick asks for just David’s hand and after twelve is rewarded with fucking David’s thighs until they both come.

///

On Thursday, Patrick picks the strap and makes it through three before calling out _red_.

At lunch, Patrick takes another three before crying out.

When they get home, David tells him he’s going to get spanked in the kitchen. “I like seeing you with your pants down, that red ass waiting for me. So, according to the rules, you’ve got six more coming to you.”  
David lands one, then two, right across both cheeks and Patrick shouts red. David helps Patrick out of his clothes and brings him upstairs and puts him into bed, pulling the covers around him before sitting carefully on the edge. “You’re doing so well—but we can stop?”

“No!” Patrick’s voice is panicked. “I want this. I want to be pushed. I want to take it. Don’t—please don’t stop. I like the rules—I like knowing. I want this.”

“Oh—okay. Why don’t you rest?”

Patrick comes down an hour later, and David orders them pizza. They watch a baseball game and snuggle and it feels so normal, and cozy, but also something else, because David knows he’s going to spank Patrick again before bed.

David makes them head up earlier than usual, neither one of them should be sleepy for this.

“Can you please kneel?” David phrases it like a question but they both know it’s not.

Patrick falls easily to his knees, looking grateful for the directions.

“You have four left. Color?”

Patrick looks down at the floor and breathes. “Red.”

Honestly, David is relieved. Patrick needs a break. “Okay, honey. Would you like to suck me?”

“Yes please.” Patrick’s mouth falls open in an instant.

“Hands behind your back. No coming, remember?”

Patrick nods, sticking his tongue out. David walks around him once, smiling to himself when he sees Patrick’s wrists crossed. David takes his time fucking Patrick’s face, in slow, deep thrusts, until he can feel Patrick drooling. David runs a finger across Patrick’s wet chin. “So messy for me. So good.”

Patrick whimpers and David chokes off the sounds with his cock, until he’s coming down Patrick’s throat.

///

David wakes on Friday, with Patrick pressed behind him, already hard and kissing across David’s shoulders.

“Your hand, please” Patrick whispers into David’s skin.

“So eager. Somebody must need to come.”

“I do—please.

“Mmm, after coffee.”

David makes Patrick kneel but the bed until he’s finished his entire macchiato. “Now what was it you wanted?”

“Your hand.”

“My hand what?”

“I want you to spank me with your hand.”

“Good, that’s good.” David stands up. “Undress me, then strip.”

Patrick scrambles to obey and the second David is sitting he throws himself across David’s lap. David wants this to be good for Patrick, who’s pushing himself so far. Patrick loves the slick drag of his leaking cock across David’s thighs on the hard smacks.

The first six are firm and steady, but not hard. On seven, David brings down his hand much harder and Patrick yelps and squirms. Eight, nine and ten are just as hard, and David can feel Patrick leaking in his lap.

“Two more, and then you can come.” David lands the hardest smack yet and waits to see if Patrick needs to safeword out. “One more. How do you want to come?”

“Jerk off on you.” Patrick manages to get out. David hits Patrick hard, where he’s reddest and Patrick makes a moan David’s never heard before.

Patrick grinds against David’s thigh, whimpering. David hits him again, softly. “You said you wanted to jerk off.”

Patrick gets to his feet and fucks into his fist three times before coming all over David’s cock and dropping to his knees to clean David off until David is coming down his throat again.

That night at dinner, David watches as Patrick squirms. “Doing okay over there?”

“Yeah—just ya know. A little sore.”

“Do you like that?” Patrick nods.

“Good, because tomorrow you’re going to be really sore.”

Patrick nods again.

///

David kisses Patrick awake. “Happy birthday, honey. I made you tea.”

Patrick blinks a few times. “You made me tea.” His face lights up and David almost wants to make Patrick tea every morning.

“So I was thinking. Thirty four. How does four with my hand, then 10 each with the flogger, the strap and the paddle sound?

“Sounds good David. Really good.”

“Great. Why don’t you drink your tea and then naked for me? Let’s do hands and knees this morning, birthday boy.”

Patrick drinks some tea, and then gets into position.

David kisses the small of Patrick’s back, and then a kiss on each cheek where Patrick is red and a little bruised from the week. “Shall we?”

Patrick arches his back, presenting his ass to David deliciously. “Please.”

David hits Patrick twice on each cheek, fairly lightly, since this is not going to be over for Patrick anytime soon.

Patrick takes all ten with the flogger, gasping and whimpering, letting out a grunt of pain when David lands the tenth on his balls.

“Good, so good. Color?”

“Green.” Patrick hangs his head down, submitting even more, fully giving in. The strap hits heavy and satisfying, and makes Patrick rock forward a little each time. After five, Patrick’s legs are trembling. “Color?” David asks.

“Yellow.”

David leans over and kisses the small of Patrick’s back again. “Okay, we’ll wait.”

“Green.” Patrick eventually pants out.

David spanks him again, this time spanning both cheeks.

Patrick cries out _red_ and collapses.

David texts Twyla and asks her to stick a sign on the door saying they’ll be opening late. David rubs cream gently into Patrick's ass and then holds him, until his breathing evens out.

“C’mon, let’s get ready for work.”

At lunch, Patrick takes two with the strap, with a muffled sob.

David gets the paddle out of his bag. “Color?”

“Green.” Patrick’s voice is surprisingly steady considering how red and tender his ass looks.

Patrick takes the first three beautifully, fighting to stay still and quiet. The fourth one, on his sit-spot, makes him yell. “Red.”

David rubs cream into Patricks ass again, and leaves him there while he picks up lunch.

After lunch, right as Patrick tries to sit on the stool behind the counter. He jumps up wincing. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s—I like it. It’s just a lot.”

Stevie walks in before David can ask anything else. “Happy birthday, Brewer. Still on for drinks at 8?”

“Yup. That’s the plan. We’re going to stop home first and then head over.” David answers for them both.

When they get home, David makes Patrick strip in the foyer, and the glint in Patrick’s eyes makes David know this was the right call. “Where do you want to get spanked?”

“The living room.”

“Go get the towel and wait for me.”

David finds Patrick kneeling by the armchair, which has the towel draped over the arm. Of course.

“Go ahead.” Patrick stands and bends over the chair.

He’s so red now. David runs a hand over him, and his skin is so warm.

“You have 6 with the paddle. If you can’t take all of them now, you can’t come tonight. We won’t be able to finish this if we’ve been drinking. Okay?”

“Yes, David.”

Patrick takes three silently, his fist balled tight. On four, he sobs, panting, _green green green._

David delivers the final two, quickly, deliberately, and hard. Patrick screams and comes with a shout all over the towel.

“I’m sorry David—I didn’t mean to.”

David sits on the sofa and pulls Patrick onto his lap, ignoring the mess. “That was so good, it was beautiful, you’re so good. I—you’re so perfect.” David keeps kissing and stroking whatever skin he can, until Patrick’s calm enough to drink some water.

“You still get to pick how you come tonight.”


End file.
